1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-sized marine craft which is improved in terms of the manner in which operating members used to control the engine of the craft are installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One kind of small-sized marine craft skims over the surface of the water with the navigator or occupant of the craft in either a standing or sitting position. A typical small-sized marine craft of the type described above has conventionally been designed such that the body of the craft is composed of a hull which constitutes the lower part of the body and a deck which constitutes the upper part thereof. The deck has a floor formed in an aft or rear portion thereof. The floor is designed such as to allow the navigator to ride thereon. Further, upwardly projecting fins are respectively formed on both sides of the floor. Such small-sized marine craft are normally equipped with operating members used to control the engine of the craft, such as a fuel cock and a choke knob. These members in the conventional small-sized marine craft have been installed on a front wall which upwardly projects from the front end of the floor as high as the upper ends of the fins (see FIG. 2 in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58587/1974).
The operating members being installed at such a low position disadvantageously makes it difficult for the navigator to actuate them or to ascertain their state when being actuated during the running of the craft, particularly if he is in a standing position, since, in such a case, the operating members may be located at a position considerably lower for the navigator than in the case where the navigator is in a sitting position. Further, the operating members installed at the above-described position may be undesirably knocked by a foot or other parts of the navigator's body. Furthermore, since, in this type of small-sized marine craft, the water surface is in close proximity to the level of the deck, when the operating members are located lower than the upper ends of the fins on the deck as described above, they may easily be covered with water, which fact may lead to problems.